Hetalia auf der LBM
by Waliro
Summary: Einige der Länder, darunter Deutschland und Italien, besuchen die Leipziger Buchmesse...und müssen sich den geballten Mengen an Cosplayern stellen! menschliche Namen werden verwendet!


Es war voll, warm und extrem stickig. Man kam kaum durch die engen Gänge; ständig wurde man angerempelt und auf den Kreuzungen herrschte schieres Chaos.

Zu seinem großen Glück war Ludwig recht groß und stämmig gebaut, sodass seine Erscheinung allein ausreichte, dass sich vor ihm eine Gasse bildete und sie im Vergleich zu den ganzen anderen Leuten relativ einfach durch die Besuchermassen vorrankamen.

Und zu seinem weiteren Glück hatte Feliciano zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich einigermaßen Köpfchen bewiesen und sich kurzerhand mit einer kurzen Kette und einem Karabinerhaken an Ludwigs Hose festgemacht, sodass er nicht bei diesem Chaos auf der Messe verloren gehen konnte- denn das war das absolute Horrorszenario.

Um die genaue Situation der beiden Mal dem Leser klar zu machen: es war Samstagvormittag an einen wunderschönen, warmen Märzwochenende in Leipzig, Deutschland. Und wie jedes Jahr war die Leipziger Buchmesse, eine von Europas größten Buchmessen, mehr als gut besucht und somit gnadenlos überlaufen.

Doch China war Gastland dieses Jahr und somit waren auch Yao und mit ihm Kiku – der unbedingt wieder einmal nach Deutschland wollte- im Schlepptau anwesend, die einen ganzen Stapel an Wochenendtickets an ihre europäischen Freunde verschenkt hatten- nicht das Ludwig eine gebraucht hätte, denn als das organisierende Land hatte er ohnehin immer freien Eintritt so allen deutschen Messen, wenn er wollte. Das gleiche galt auch für seinen Bruder Gilbert.

Dieser war jedoch war bereits direkt im Eingangsbereich mit einem „Bis später" abgetaucht.

Ludwig seufzte. Warum hatte er nur nicht auf seine Chefin gehört und hatte die Arbeit einmal Arbeit sein lassen und war bereits zu den Presseterminen am Donnerstag oder Freitag gekommen? Angeblich war es an den Tagen nicht so voll- denn wenn Ludwig ehrlich sein wollte war er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf der Leipziger Buchmesse gewesen. Irgendwann Anfang der 90'er, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Die gesamten Jahre danach war er einfach immer zu beschäftigt gewesen mit Arbeit- immerhin musste er seit 1990 fast doppelt so viel Arbeit machen, da sein Bruder so gut wie keinen Finger bewegte, um ihm zu helfen.

Aber zurück zur aktuellen Buchmesse:

Ludwig war mit Feli im Schlepptau gerade im Gang von der Glashalle zu Halle zwei; dort wo Kiku angeblich auf sie warten wollte.

Ludwig wäre nicht typisch deutsch, wenn er sich nicht vorher etwas schlau gemacht hätte: natürlich wartete Kiku mitten in der Halle mit den asiatischen Ausstellern und nach den genauen Standortbeschreibungen müsste sich die japanische Nation genau in der Manga- und Anime Abteilung aufhalten. Diese soll angeblich dieses Jahr abgetrennt sein, sodass die Bühne mitsamt einer neu eingerichteten Chill-Out-Area von den großen Massen abgeteilt ist.

Grummelnd runzelte die Westhälfte Deutschland die Stirn. Kiku hatte gemeint, er müsse „nur den Cosplayern folgen". Hieß: dem Fluss an komisch angezogenen Leuten folgen, dieser würde ihn genau an den richtigen Platz führen.

Ludwig musste dem Japaner recht geben, ab dem Moment, in dem Italien und er das Messegelände betreten hatten, brauchten sie nur den Cosplayern folgen, die strömten alle nämlich sehr zielgenau zur Halle zwei.

Mittlerweile waren die beiden bereits in der Halle angekommen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie jetzt das schlimmste geschafft hatten. Im Gegenteil: diese Halle schien die am stärksten besuchte zu sein, denn man sah nur Menschen, Menschen und noch mal Menschen. Und ab und zu irgendwo ein Schild über den Unmengen an Köpfen.

Unschlüssig schaute sich der blonde Hüne, als er ein Zupfen hinter sich spürte.

„Vehhh~ Doitsu? Da hinten, siehst du, da wo die Wand mit dem großen Schild ist!" Feliciano schaute an ihm vorbei und deutete über die Massen hinweg auf das andere Ende der Halle, wo in der Tat direkt an der Wand ein großes Schild angebracht war, welches die Chill-Out-Area auszeichnete.

„Ah, stimmt…" sehr begeistert schaute Ludwig nicht drein, immerhin hieß es, dass sie sich nun einen Weg durch diese Massen bahnen mussten. Zweifelnd blickte der Deutsche auf die kleine Kette, die Norditalien bis jetzt hinter ihm gehalten hatte- er fragte sich immer noch wie der Kleine überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen war.

Seine strahlend blauen Augen wanderten wieder zu der wogenden Menge an Besuchern, die die Gänge füllten. Genauer gesagt, zu einem Vater, der seine kleine Tochter auf seinen Schultern durch die Menge trug, damit diese nicht verloren ging. Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf- Feli war groß genug um auch so durch die Massen zu kommen.

Wieder ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel.

„Vehh~ ich hab Angst dadurch zu gehen, die Leute sehen alle so gefährlich aus." Meinte der kleine Italiener und klammerte sich an Ludwigs Arm. In der Tat war die Zahl der Cosplayer hier unweit höher als irgendwo sonst auf dem Gelände. Das hieß auch, dass zahlreiche selbstgebaute Waffen und andere schräge Dinge aus Holz und Plastik durch die Gänge getragen wurden. Teilweise überragten diese die Masse um mehr als einen Meter. Für jemanden wie ihm ein befremdender Anblick- für einen kleinen ängstlichen Italiener, der so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, ein wahrer Horror.

Ein erneutes Seufzen, dann ein Klicken und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war unterbrochen. Zwei große, haselnussfarbene Augen starrten ihn verwundert und auch ängstlich von Unten her an. Ludwig nahm den kleinen Rucksack den er trug ab, verstaute die Kette darin und wies Feli an, den Rucksack zu tragen. Irritiert befolgte der Italiener die Anweisung und beobachtete verwundert, die Ludwig vor ihm in die Hocke ging. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck- und gleichzeitigem Erstaunen.

Die Aussicht auf die Menschenmenge war unbezahlbar. Überall im Gang wuselten die ganzen Leute herum, Händler unterhielten sich mit den Kunden und Waren wurden verkauft. Und das alles sah so klein aus! Naja, nicht ganz so klein, immerhin war er gerade Mal knapp eineinhalb Meter größer als normal.

Doch es half: er hatte keine Angst mehr vor den ganzen Leuten, die an ihnen vorbeizogen. Ludwigs starke Hände, die seine Beine festhielten beruhigten ihn und die Tatsache, dass er seine sonst so ordentliche Frisur ruinieren durfte, zauberte ein begeistertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Veh, Doitsu, wir sing gleich da. Kiku wartet innen bei der Bühne auf uns, ne?" fragte der Italiener und beigte sich dabei runter zu Ludwig, der seine blauen Augen von der Masse vor ihm auf das lächelnde Gesicht über ihm richtete, von dem die wirren braunen Haarfransen herunterhingen.

„Ja." Antwortete der Deutsche nur, da ihm die Luft fehlte, um ausführliche Sätze zu bilden. Es war nicht so, dass Feliciano schwer auf den Schultern zu tragen wäre- was an sich eine unglaublich peinliche Angelegenheit war, da sie von allen Seiten angeschaut wurden- aber die schlechte Luft war schon ohne diese Last schlecht zu ertragen gewesen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er immer wieder ihm auch bekannte Sachen gesehen: Stände von deutschen Comicverlägen, um die sich die Fans drängten, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Ein Teegarten, offensichtlich den japanischen Originalen nachempfunden, obwohl diese weitaus besser waren- immerhin hatte er schon des Öfteren in einem dieser Gärten Tee trinken dürfen. Und auch gab es Cosplays, die ihm durchaus bekannt waren. Denn wer kannte denn nicht Pokemon, Dragon Ball oder Sailor Moon? Selbst er hatte schon öfters Bilder, Berichte oder gar Ausschnitte gesehen, denn Kiku hatte Feliciano ziemlich stark mit diesem Thema angesteckt und so saß der kleine Italiener manchmal bei ihm zu Hause und schaute sich die Animes auf seinem Laptop an- denn nach seiner Meinung waren die deutschen Synchros absolut grauenhaft und man könne sich nur die Originale anschauen ohne dabei zu sterben.

Durch Feli wusste er auch, dass ein Japaner einen Manga über SIE, also die Nationen in Menschengestalt, gezeichnet hatte, der sogar als Anime rausgekommen ist. Und wenn er sich nicht ganz irrte, hatte er hier ihm sehr wohl bekannte Leute gesehen, die eigentlich gar nicht anwesend sein konnten. Zum Beispiel Felicianos Großvater, das Römische Reich.

„Kannst du dich soweit bücken, dass wir durch die Tür passen?" fragte er, als sie sich dem Eingang zum abgetrennten Teil der Halle näherten.

„Ja, denke schon, vehh~" immer noch ziemlich glücklich dreinschauend antwortete Italien und beugte sich so tief wie möglich über Ludwigs Kopf drüber- sie passen gerade so durch den Türrahmen.

In dem Teil der Halle, den sie gerade betreten haben, war es ziemlich düster, aber man konnte wieder ziemlich bequem laufen, denn hier war mehr Platz als nötig. Überall waren Sitzgelegenheiten aufgebaut worden, die Wände waren mit Ständen übersäht, und in der Mitte schaute man auf die Rückseite der Bühne.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe Kiku! Und da ist auch Gilbert!" meinte Feli und deutete auf die linke Seite der Bühne, wo Ludwig in der Tat den hellen Silberschopf seines Bruders ausmachen konnte.

_Wie konnte der nur so schnell hierher kommen?_

Ludwig ging auf eine der Seiten, um nicht im Weg zu stehen und hob dann Feli vorsichtig von seinen Schultern. Jetzt konnte er ja wieder ohne Gefahr alleine laufen.

„Veh, das war aber toll da oben!" maulte Feli und zog einen Schmollmund, wurde aber von dem Deutschen ignoriert und Richtung Bühne geschoben.

„Sag mal, wie bist du so schnell hier her gekommen?" Ludwig spannte seinen Arm noch ein wenig mehr an, mit dem er seinen Bruder in die Zange genommen hatte.

„Au! Ich- ah- ich bin zu –AUA!- lass mich los West!" protestierte sein älterer, aber etwas kleinerer Bruder und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Großzügig lockerte sein Bruder den Griff, nur um ihm mahnend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, damit sein Opfer nicht fliehen konnte.

„Ich bin zum Sicherheitsdienst gegangen, hab meinen Ausweis gezeigt und die haben mir nen Sonderpass gegeben, sodass ich die Sicherheitsgänge nutzen kann. Warum hast du das nicht gemacht?" Gilbert schaute seinen Bruder irritiert an- seiner Meinung nach war das doch wohl das Normalste auf der Welt!

„Weil du so schnell abgehauen bist, deswegen!" Eine kleine Kopfnuss noch, dann war die Unterhaltung vorerst beendet und er drehte sich zu Kiku und den anderen um. Neben dem Japaner und China waren auch Frankreich, Österreich, Ungarn und Polen anwesend.

„Ich bin wirklich überrascht gewesen, dass ihr so eine große Abteilung für die asiatischen Händler eingerichtet habt. Besonders Animes und Mangas sind hier sehr stark vertreten." Sagte Kiku förmlich und schaute sich um.

„Ja, ich bin auch etwas überrascht." Ludwigs Blick glitt wieder durch die Halle und wieder erblickte er etwas, was nicht sein konnte: EINE Spanien in der mittelalterlichen Kriegskleidung. Irritiert wandte er den Blick wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Also ich schlage vor, wir schauen uns die Cosplayvorführungen an, aru!" meinte China und deutete zur Bühne, vor der sich langsam die Sitzreihen füllten, da nach Programm der Cosplaywettbewerd in einer knappen Stunde beginnen würde.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie in der dritten Reihe- diese komplett einnehmend. Nach ein paar Minuten waren noch ein paar alte Bekannte angekommen und das unter weitreichender Bewunderung. Denn den ganzen Anime- und Mangafans war nicht entgangen, dass dort eine ziemlich gute Hetalia-Cosplaygruppe sich gerade versammelte.

Kiku hatte alle vorgewarnt, dass es diesen Anime gab, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie stark er in Deutschland bekannt war. Ludwig leider auch nicht, weil sonst wäre er zu Hause geblieben. Annähernd die Hälfte aller Jugendlichen, die vorbei gingen, starrten sie an, fragten nach Bildern oder riefen lauthals Bewunderungen für die „gute Umsetzung"- dabei waren die meisten nicht einmal in speziellen Outfits anwesend.

Kiku trug einen Yukata- gut, das stach heraus.

Antonio und Lovino, die ebenfalls noch dazu gekommen waren –sehr zur Freude von Feli, der seinen Bruder stürmisch begrüßt hatte, und sehr zum Leidwesen seines Bruders, welcher es schon als eine Folter fand, überhaupt deutschen Boden betreten zu haben- waren ziemlich normal gekleidet: Jeans, T-Shirt, Turnschuhe.

Herkules, ebenfalls später gekommen, sah so aus wie immer: weißen Shirt und die üblichen Hosen.

Auch Arthur, Alfred(der wegen Arthur da war), Ivan( der merkwürdiger weise auch anwesend war),Yao(der angeblich zuvor wegen der Eröffnung Festkleidung getragen hatte),Roderich, Feliks, Elly und selbst Francis-was für ein Wunder- trugen ziemlich gewöhnliche Alltagsklamotten. Genau wie Gilbert und er selbst- was bei seinen Freunden doch etwas für Aufsehen gesorgt hatte, denn sie alle waren ihn etwa in Militäroutfit oder Anzug gewohnt. Und schon gar nicht mit so einer verstrubbelten Frisur- Feli hatte versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen, sodass nun ein paar Fransen in seine Stirn fielen und der Rest recht wild nach hinten abstanden. Alle hatten gemeint, dass es ihm wirklich stehen würde und es ihn vor allem jünger aussehen ließ. Was an sich peinlich war, da er ohnehin das jüngste, anwesende Land war.

Nun saßen sie endlich alle an ihrem Platz, rings um sie herum tuschelten Fans, wurden weitere Bilder gemacht- das übliche kurz vor den Auftritten der Cosplaygruppen.

Zu Ludwigs Linker saß sein Bruder, welcher sich aufgeregt und zum Glück leise mit Francis unterhielt- musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, wer sie wirklich waren. Zu seiner Rechten saß Feli, der ganz unauffällig seine Hand ergriffen hatte, während er sich mit seinem Bruder und Antonio unterhielt, die neben Feli saßen. Zusammen bildeten sie die Mitte der Reiche. Rechts und links die anderen Verteilt immer zu passenden Pärchen.

Ludwig lehnte sich zurück; der Hallenteil war hier so schön dunkel, es war nicht so laut und er konnte sitzen und sich entspannen. Sacht erwiderte er den Druck von Felis Hand- ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Die meisten hier in der Reihe wussten noch nicht, dass er und der kleine Italiener seit mehr als einem Jahr ein Paar waren. Vielleicht würden sie es ihnen ja heute endlich beichten. Doch das konnte noch warten: die Show begann.

Insgesamt war es sehr interessant, die ganzen Cosplaygruppen anzusehen: da war eine von One Piece, eine von Sailor Moon, die wirklich eine unglaubliche Tanzeinlage zeigten. Ein paar, die Ludwig nicht einordnen konnte und die auch nicht so gut waren. Insgesamt neigte er gerade dazu, einzuschlafen, als sich wieder der Ansager zu Wort meldete;

„Und nun unsere lieben Zuschauer, unsere letzte Gruppe für heute. Begrüßt mit mir ganz herzlich die APH Gruppe Dancing World!"

Ludwig war hellwach. Da die gesamte Show auf Deutsch abgehalten wurde, waren natürlich nur er, sein Bruder und Roderich in der Lage, den Inhalt zu Verstehen.

APH? Diese Abkürzung sagte ihm was….sogar sehr viel, denn bei Animes und Mangas stand APH in erster Linie für eines: Axis Powers Hetalia.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er saß auf einmal Kerzen gerade im Stuhl. Besorgt schaute Feli zu ihm rüber.

„Veh~ Doitsu, was ist?"

„Da kommt eine Hetalia Cosplaygruppe." Übersetzte er gerade noch rechtzeitig auf Englisch, bevor die Bühne dunkel wurde und ganz leise ein etwas seltsam klingendes Lied eingespielt wurde, dass von einer kratzigen, japanischen Stimme gesungen wurde(Anm.: Das Lied heißt ‚Mein Gott!' und wird vom japanischen Synchronsprecher von Gilbert gesungen. Das Lied ist wirklich grauenhaft schräg).

Man konnte nur erahnen, dass dort sich Personen auf der Bühne verteilten. Viele Personen.

Ein einzelner Spot viel auf die vorderste Person, klein, zierlich, weiblich. Hielt ein Mikro in der Hand.

:*hrhr**grins*PASTAAAAAA~*laut ins Mikro ruf*

Zuschauer:*kreischen*

Schlagartig gingen alle anderen Bühnenlichter an und enthüllten den Rest der Gruppe. Ludwig schluckte und versank langsam im Stuhl, Feliciano gab nur ein verwirrtes ‚veh' von sich, Gilbert grinste breit und die anderen konnte und wollte Ludwig nicht sehen.

Auf der Bühne stand halb Europa zusätzlich mit Russland und Amerika. In den jeweiligen Militäruniformen. Die meisten von Frauen dargestellt. Mit Ausnahme von Russland, Schweden und Preußen. Also nicht er.

_Oh Gott, was mache ich hier nur?_

Deutschland: Italia! Wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass du das lassen sollst?*böse dreinblick und ihn zusammenstauch*

Italien:*angst* France-nii-san! Nippon! Hilfe!*sich hinter beiden versteck*

Ludwig schaute irritiert auf das Bild, das sich vor ihm ergab. Die Gruppe stand locker gemischt auf der Bühne, insgesamt 15 Personen. Und die Namen: waren das nicht die japanischen Bezeichnungen?

_Und das gemischt mit Deutsch, Hilfe!_

Preußen: Ey, West! Ärgerst du das arme, kleine Italien wieder? So wirst du dir nur deine Verbündeten vergraulen!*gehässig lach*

„Genau, da hörst du es!" kam der passende Kommentar vom echten, nun ehemaligen Preußen, dass neben Ludwig saß und ihn breit angrinste.

Frankreich: Ich stimme dem voll und ganz zu!*grins* Wenn du den Kleinen nicht mehr brauchst, ich nehme ich dir gerne ab!*schmachtender Blick zu Italien*

Romano: Vergiss es! Lass ja deine dreckigen Finger von meinem kleinen Bruder, du Kartoffelstäbchen!*knurr*

Spanien: Wenn du dich mit Veneciano anlegst, legst du dich gleichzeitig mit Romano und somit mit mir an!*die beiden Italiens in Schutz nehm**beide umarm*

Deutschland: Also ich kann Italia auch allein beschützen, keine Sorge.*Italien zu sich zieh*

Auf der Bühne wurde daraufhin ein großes Gerangel um die beiden italienischen Brüder gespielt, in dem eben diese beiden vor an den Rand der Bühne gedrängt worden. Beide sahen aus, als würden sie wirklich gleich anfangen zu heulen.

Italien: ich will nicht mehr*schnief* Ich will, dass sie aufhören zu streiten!

Romano: Ich finde das auch nicht gut, aber was willst du machen?

Italien:*noch mehr schnief**dann Ruhe* HÖRT AUF ZU SCHTREITEN!*schreit*

Alle:*bleiben stehen/liegen wo immer sie gerade sind*

Ungarn:*lässt Preußen fallen*

Allgemeines Lachen.

England:*schiebt Amerika von sich herunter*

Sehr pervers angehauchte Kommentare wurden ausgetauscht.

Schweden+Russland:*lassen einander los*

Deutschland: Italia~*sanft* Ent…Entschuldige bitte.*die Arme leicht aufhalt*

Italien:*ihm in die Arme renn*Ich will jetzt ein Lied singen! Damit alle sich vertragen!

Bei der Umarmung ging ein allgemein entzücktes Raunen durch die Menge der Zuschauer. Einige entsetzte, verwirrte oder neugierige Blicke aus der dritten Reihe glitten automatisch zu dessen Mitte. Ludwig hatte schon zu Beginn des Stückes Felis Hand losgelassen, nun war er mehr als froh darüber.

„Vehh~"

Ludwig schaute zu Feli. Der Italiener machte dieses Geräusch meistens wenn er glücklich war, aber Ludwig konnte sehen, dass da noch was anderes war.

_Er hatte heute noch nicht seine übliche Dosis an Umarmungen…._

Bevor jedoch peinliche Situationen entstehen konnten, ertönte eine ihm bekannte Melodie. Feli hatte dieses Lied ab und zu mal gesungen, auch wenn es Japanisch war.

Und nun begann die gesamte Cosplaygruppe, aufgestellt in einer Reihe und einander an den Händen haltend, den Song mitzusingen.

Nee Nee PAPA WAIN wo choudai

Nee Nee MAMA Nee Nee MAMA

Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no

Ano aji ga wasurerarenain daaaa

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuuMarukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu

Jitto mite chikyuu

Hyotto shite chikyuu Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai

Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu

Hatto shite chikyuu

Funzori kaette chikyuu Boku Hetalia

Aa hitoyude de nakeru shiawase no Recipe

Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da Hetalia!

HEIHEI FRATELLO pasta wo choudai

tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai

OIOI nonno hewa ga ee~ wa

HAIHAI BAMBINO (boku no tama deshuka?)

guigui papa WAIN mo choudai

nee nee mama nee nee mama

mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no

ano aji ga wasurerarenainda!

Hetalia! Hetalia!

Hetare Hetalia!

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai

Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia

aa sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no Recipe

nagagutsu de kanten na Hetalia

Das Lied endete und um dem Auftritt noch die richtige Stimmung zu verleihen, gesellten sich die Standartpärchen zusammen – also Italien zu Deutschland, Amerika zu England, Romano zu Spanien, Österreich und Preußen je auf eine Seite von Ungarn- und küssten sich.

Es herrschte Ruhe in der Gruppe.

Sie saßen alle draußen im Innenhof und aßen etwas. Die Sonne schien, die Cosplayer liefen an ihnen vorbei…

„Es waren nur Cosplayer." Ludwig musste die Stille brechen, es war nicht mehr auszuhalten, nicht einmal für ihn.

„Ja außerdem konnten sie nicht anders!" Alle schauten zu Feli.

„Was meinst du damit?!" Gilbert war seit dieser Kussscene mehr als nur gereizt, total aufgedreht und stammelte Flüche vor sich hin.

„Naja, im Anime sind das so die Standartpairrings." Entsetzte Gesichter.

„Er hat Recht. Nach dem, was man ich Anime sieht, kann man ohne weiteres auf diese Anordnungen der Beziehungen kommen." Fügte Kiku hinzu.

„Ihr kennt beide den Anime?" Ludwig massierte sich die Stirn. Wie viel wussten die Fans dann eigentlich, ohne es genau zu wissen? Beide nickten.

Wieder ein Fan, der nach einem Gruppen Foto fragte.

„Also ich find das gar nicht schlimm, ist doch toll, wenn jeder jemanden hat, den er lieb haben kann!" meine Feli noch in die Runde, während sich alle so hinsetzten, dass sie genau in die Kamera schauten. Ludwig hatte den traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme gehört.

_Zu wenig Umarmungen…_

Eigentlich konnte es ja egal sein, hier dachte ohnehin jeder, sie wären Cosplayer…

Der erfreute Aufschrei der Fotografin auf Grund des Kusses zwischen ihren absoluten Lieblingscharakteren aus Hetalia, den sie gerade aufgenommen hatte, zog die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Fangemeinschaft in der näheren Umgebung auf sich. Man hörte nur noch entzückt-hysterisch kreischende Fans und entsetzt schreiende Freunde, als Ludwig den Kuss mit Feli intensivierte.

Egal, heute waren sie Cosplayer.


End file.
